The invention relates to an apparatus for use with a motor drive.
For purpose of illustration, the invention will be described below in connection with a motor drive system associated with a film winding device of a photographic camera. Such device recently employs a motor for automatic film winding. As each frame of the film is fed, the motor must be started and stopped rapidly, giving rise to a reaction energy in the opposite sense from the direction of rotation of the motor. Such a reaction energy may result in an impact or jolt being undesirably applied to the winding device including the motor housing and a support therefor as well as to the camera body. In particular, such an impact to the camera body may cause a dislocation of the film.